


If you were a bit more docile, you'd be more cuter

by IcyEmotions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And anymore charater's I missed, Angst, But it will be fluffy for now, Fluff, Lazy asf sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Platonic Akaashi & Tsukishima, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Smut will come around eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyEmotions/pseuds/IcyEmotions
Summary: During Summer Training, Tsukishima takes an unexpected fall and wakes up in the 3rd gym and meets 3 'mysterious' people. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I wanna get straight to the point and say this is my first FanFic I ever did ;-;. I planned all this out in my Art/Writing Note Book. My time has come. Please be easy on me xD. Enjoy!!

"It's almost 9 o'clock Tsukki." Yamaguchi states. He and Tsukishima is standing out in the campus, everyone seems to be asleep, or in their team rooms talking and socializing. Its quiet and a little bit cold. But it didn't stop the two.

"I'm gonna go for a walk then, get some rest."

"B-but Tsukki! I thought you had a headache, don't you need your painkiller-"

"Go Yamaguchi." He says in a irritated yet quiet tone. Looking away from his best friend, fixing his glasses.

"...Sorry, I'll head back then.." Yamaguchi turns away and walks off, but turns his back once more with a worried expression. "Don't be out here to long." He walks off.

Tsukishima looks down,rubbing his temples from the aching headache. He decided to head back to his teams room when everyone goes to sleep. He didn't feel like dealing with any noisy idiots. Especially Hinata and King Kageyama.

After a few minutes of walking, stopping, and rubbing temples, he feels dizzy. Like the time Akiteru and Mom dragged him to ride the spinning cups while in Disney Land. Oh, this was exactly like that time. Tsukishima steps back holding the side of his head with his right hand. He feels like someone's hitting him constantly with a hammer. He grits his teeth.

"T-tch." He didn't know the headache would be this bad.

He collapses.

~20 Minutes later~

"Hey? Are you ok?"

"AKAASHI! He's DEAD!!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN OWL!"

"OW!"

'Who are those voices?'

~~~

Tsukishima slowly opens his eyes, half lidded. He looks around. He seems to be in a gym. What time is it? Where exactly is he? How did he get here? He has so many questions,but so many reasons not to even care. He looks around and see 3 boys talking to each other. They seem to be some more volleyball idiots, if they actually get to be out here this late at night.

The wavy haired boy turns around. "Hey he woke up." He turns around. Now facing the blonde. So does the others. He walks up to him and squats down. He puts his palm on Tsukishima's for-head. Now in Tsukishima's point of view, he would of slapped the hand away, but he doesn't. Actually, it feels quite nice. He feels comfortable. "You ok?"

"..." Tsukishima doesn't responds.

"He woke up!" The owl like boy yells. Running over to the two. The cat liked one following afterwards.

"Stop yelling Bokuto-San." The boy sighs. During some back and fourth talk, Tsukishima turns his head to the Bed head. The shit faced Cat. Tsukishima saw him during training and boy, does he want to leave.

He seems to be staring at Tsukishima the whole time. When he noticed, he smiled.

"Finally decided to wake up huh? Pretty naive of you to walk around campus with a fever." Tsukishima stares at him, eyes widen.

_'What's his problem?'_ He thinks to himself.

Tsukishima smirks. "Pretty naive of you to walk around campus with that hairstyle."

"H-Hey! Listen up kid! I can't control it!"

The wavy haired boy sighs and turns back to the blond. 

"Can you get up? Does your head still hurt really bad? Should we call the nurse?" He says. He's so clingy, he puts his palm on the blonde's head once again, look him straight in the eye. 

Tsukishima looks at him oddly. "I-Im fine...?" He groans and gets up.

"He's ok!" The Owl like boy says as he jumps and Hugs Tsukishima in a heartbeat.

"I-I won't be- if you hug me like this...!"

"Oh sorry!" He lets go and Tsukishima sighs. Akaashi sighs also and slaps Owl boy on the back of his head. Not so hard, but hard enough to knock some sense into him.

"Heh..how rude of us! We didn't even tell you our names!" He laughs and as he puts his muscular arms around the 2 boys.

"This is Akaashi. And this is Kuroo!."

 

~Yamaguchi's POV~

Yamaguchi shivers a bit from the cold air. He thinks to himself if Tsukishima is ok. He acted so weird today. He must be coming down with something. Then again...It's Tsukishma. He knows what he's doing. Right? 

Yamaguchi heads to the building and walks up the stairs. He hears a little shriek and flinches a bit. He looks around a little bit horrified. He follows the noise and looks around the quiet, dark hallway. It was almost like in those cliché movie's where the protagonist was idiotically strolling in a haunted hallway, who obviously knows it's dangerous.

He stays behind a wall, since the noise was getting closer. He looks around and see's a smile figure. Mostly feminine. It seems to be holding something. A...Towel?

He curses to himself, awaiting his fate, he calls out to it. "H-Hey! Anyone there! Excuse me!"

The Shriek again, and some shuffling. "S-Sorry C-Coach U-Ukai!! I-g-got lost a-and It was really d-dark...! I'm such a failure!"

He recognize that fragile voice. "Y-Yachi?! Is that you?"

"Yamag-guchi?!"

"Calm down Yachi! Its Yamaguchi! What are you doing in this dark?!" He says as he carefully make's his way to her. Seeing some blankets scattered on the floor.

"Kiyoko-San asked me to get some extra blankets for the team. I obviously couldn't turn it down! So-so i went to get some and I got l-lost when I tried to head back..." Yachi stutters and tries to pick up the blankets. It stacks up in her arms, kinda blocking her face and will to see what's in front of her. 

Yamaguchi sweats a bit. "Yacchan...Let me help you..." Yamaguchi steps and and tries to grab some of the blankets, but Yachi steps back eagerly. Almost falling.

"I-I don't need help I- I can do it myself...!" Yachi says confidently and steps ahead of Yamaguchi, but suddenly slips. "W-Woah!!"

Y-Yachi!" Yamaguchi sprints and grabs hold of Yachi. He looks at her face. She looks so worn out and tired. He Sighs. She's still holding the Blankets surprisingly.

Yamaguchi sighs and smiles. He carefully grab hold on her legs, holding her in bridle style now.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Helping!" Yamaguchi mumbles in a quick yet flustered tone. Yachi blushes a bit too and looks away.

"Thanks"

~Back in the Third Gym~

"This is Akaashi. And this is Kuroo! And most importantly, I'm-"

"Bokuto-San." Tsukishima Interrupts. The name that was constantly yelled through the gym at the certain 3rd year. Woo hoo.

"Wow! You're a fast learner~" Bokuto says cheerly. He laughs and looks over to Kuroo, he looks as if he's seeing the greatest thing in the world. "Bro, you ok?"

Kuroo jolts a bit and looks over to Bokuto. "Yeah?"

"You were spacing out bro."

"No I wasn't"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too too."

"Bro. Bro. Was not."

"Bro. My Broster. My broski. Was too."

"How about you both stop?" Akaashi interrupts. Tsukishima thinks to himself how does Akaashi deal with these two? 3rd Years? Tsukishima begs to differ they are.

Bokuto wasn't listening to Akaashi so he responds back to Kuroo, "Why you lying Bro." Kuroo snaps and hits Bokuto on the back of his head. "Ow!" Bokuto winces. "Can you guys stop hurting me like this?!"

Akaashi steps in to stop the madness between the two 3rd years. "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Akaashi then locks his eye's on the tall blonde who's been quiet for some time.

"A-um..." Tsukishima steps back. Akaashi steps up suspiciously. "Are you ok?" Akaashi been giving Tsukishima his attention for a long time, and Tsukishima doesn't like it.

"What time is it?" "10 o'clock-" Tsukishima begins to panic.

~

_"Remember guys! If anyone of you is not back in your rooms ti'll 10 o'clock, I'll be forced to let you do 10 laps in the morning!" A scary Daichi confirms._

_"Awh!! Daichi is so scary."_

_"He reminds me of my Father."_

~

Tsukishima would rather die then do another 10 laps in the morning. It would make him look so lame. He thinks of something to say to the boys. Looking everywhere searching for a good white lie. He mumble his words.

"He doesn't look so good." Kuroo finally speaks up. Staring at the blonde once again. Tsukishima feels hot with all these eyes on him. _Why can't they just go away? Don't they have anything else better to do then just stare at a worthless person like me?_

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying but, I'm quite tired actually. GoodNight." He bows at the 3 boys who looks bewildered. He turns away and walks out of the gym, ignoring the murmuring behind his back.

He didn't care. He didn't need help. Those people are crazy. They don't know anything about Kei.

Why. Why do they care?

_I'm just another person._

_...I guess_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I hope you enjoyed this. I would really like some comments about this. Some Advice would really help me out! Thank you!!


End file.
